


Adrien Needs a Hug

by Majaddy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Adrien is too competitive for his own good, Crack Fic, F/M, Field Trip, Identity Reveal, It is a crack fic though, Marinette gets salty and sad, My babies are careless but in love, Scars, School Trip, Secret Identity, Self Confidence Issues, beach, protect him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majaddy/pseuds/Majaddy
Summary: TBH I just stated what needed to be said for the title it kind relates to what goes down in the fic though.The class goes to the beach but Adrien is a little self conscious about his scars from Superhero fighting.  He tries his best to hide the scars but when Nino gets involved, anything could go wrong.





	Adrien Needs a Hug

Adrien was _done._ He’d spent all night awake from because of one particular person who he didn’t mind spending time with. He’d been patrolling the empty, lamp lit streets of Paris with his partner, Ladybug. 

 

He didn’t know how exactly he managed to fall in love with a girl who has been hiding behind a red and black spotted mask, while fighting crime— just like himself, but he’d managed to do it.

 

Adrien knew that sneaking out of his highly secured mansion at midnight to go play city-wide tag with his Partner in (fighting) crime, had it’s faults. He didn’t care, getting away from his father’s extensive ‘parenting’ to live life on the edge, he’d risk getting put in house arrest by his father’s assistant.

 

But what he wasn’t expecting was the school resident bully and all around brat, Chloe Bourgeois threatened the school principal to take them on a school field trip to the beach for a day, Adrien was less than ecstatic. With being a super brave and devilishly handsome Cat superhero, it comes with it’s fair share of bruises, scars, blog pages and super fangirls. 

 

But since going to the beach involves swimming, and minimal clothing, he didn’t think that he’d go— but his father found out and made him go. So, Adrien decided on wearing a long sleeve shirt, in the blazing heat, to a beach. It’s not his best idea, but thats how he’ll get exposed.

 

“You’re an idiot.” A tiny voice echoed, interrupting his train of thought. He turned his head to see his Kwami, Plagg. Adrien let out a small cat-like growl.

Ladybug had kindly pointed out that over the months of crime fighting in cat attire, caused him to pick up cat qualities. He’d known that with his suit, enhanced hearing and a belt that acts like a real live tail came along, but enhanced smelling and crazy fast reflexes were also something he’d progressively learned. Nino noticed when Adrien caught Ayla’s phone from the top of the staircase, before it could fall three inches. 

 

“ _I’m_ trying to hide my alter ego, aka you.” Adrien snakily responded while throwing his books inside of his completely _destroyed_ backpack. He can’t even count the times an Akuma attacked during class and he threw his bag on the sidewalk, or the floor, or any surface really.

 

He totally forgot today was the beach day, until Plagg helpfully threw his swimming trunks in his bag. Adrien grabbed a dark long sleeve and put it on instead of his bright white and green plaid attire. 

 

When Adrien arrived at school, he was late. Yet, showing up in dark clothing, late to a field trip didn’t seem like good publicity, did he care? No. 

 

His class would take the school bus down to the beach after first period, which was spent explaining the rules of the beach, and getting everyone ready for the bus ride. But when his teacher said the words ‘partner for the day’ everyone looked at their friends, with the exception of Adrian who glared down at his backpack, which contained his kwami who was quietly muttering cheese and Chloe, looking at Adrian.

 

His teacher started listing off the already determined pairs, which made the class groan.

“ Nathanial and Rose” she started off, but Adrian zoned out, that is until he heard his name. 

 

“Adrian and Alya.” This was _not_ going to be a good day.

 

When they all piled up onto the bus, Adrian noticed Marinette and Chloe sitting in the same seat, which made him feel sympathy for Marinette.

 

Alya turned to him with glistening eyes and a smirk, wider than Adrian’s self esteem. 

“What’s up with the winter attire, we’re going to the beach.” She stared Adrian down with curious eyes, looking for a clue but he shrugged it off.

“Father says that I can’t get a sunburn or anything on my arms, no amount of make up could hide that.” Or hide the amount of times his father has gotten angry at the amount of scars he’s got.

 

 

“Reasonable answer, Model boy,” he grimaced at the nickname. 

 

 

 

When arriving at the beach, Adrian noticed once thing, it was _empty._ Not even an empty soda can dragging along the shore line or seagulls looking for food.

 

That’s when Chloe Bourgeois stepped up with a snooty smile and her yellow cardigan, flowing ever so slightly in the wind.

“My daddy cleared the beach just for us today!” She smirked _that_ smirk, the one she’d grown with bullying and tormenting unsuspecting victims of the High school black hole. 

 

He turned back when he heard smiling giggling, Adrian felt jealousy surge through him, when she found Nino and Marinette laughing silently in the back. He groaned and trudged to one of the umbrella covered lounge chairs. 

 

The waves crashing against the shore, the light chatter was all music to Adrian’s ears, until he felt himself get soaked. He opened his eyes to Chloe giggling with her evil smirk and a bucket, an empty bucket — she threw water on him.

 

“Chloe, leave me alone.” He growled out, letting out a quiet hiss by accident, although not as quiet as he thought. 

 

“Did you just- sorry, did you just _hiss_ at me?” Chloe taunted, smirking at Adrian’s red face. 

 

“Of course not! Are you hearing things?” Adrien covered up, terrified of Chloe’s next response but she just walked away.

 

 

Adrien got away without taking off his shirt for a good few hours until his eyes landed on Marinette in a black one piece bathing suit, of course the back was open so Adrien could see scars and bruises littering her back, which made him wince and immediately think of Ladybug.

 

Nino tapped his back, scaring him. 

“Come swimming dude! You’re such a party pooper.” Nino drawled out. Of course Adrien would do lots of things to make his friends happy, he _could not_ show his fair share of scars.

 

_But Marinette did it._ His mind taunted, but Adrien scowled at the sand. He turned to Nino with a big smile and nodded, standing up from the beach chair.

 

Adrian gripped the bottom hem of his shirt, twirling it between his fingers, it had already been soaked by Chloe earlier, so could he swim in it?

 

“Just take off your shirt! I’ll race you!” Nino smirked, knowing that’ll work. Adrian ripped off his shirt and sprinted down to the shoreline, unaware of most kids staring at his scars. Marinette didn’t notice, she was being splashed by Ayla, but when Ayla stopped to gawk at Adrien, Marinette turned. 

 

She saw the hundreds of bruises, varying in colour. She noticed the thin white lines, and the one long white line where a gash would be.

 

“The damn cat told me that it fixed everything.” Marinette mumbled under her breath, Ayla heard. She gave her friend a questioning glance but the angry glint in her best friend’s eye told her she should back off.

 

“Hey Nino! I beat you—“ He paused, why was everyone staring at him, and his scars? They were a normal thing! Kids fall, but I guess they don’t fall out of a window five stories up, and survive do they?

 

 

Out of the corner of Adrien’s eye, he saw a fuming Marinette stomping towards him. She had tunnel vision, nobody else was there except her and her stupid, lying, brave, partner in fighting crime.

 

“You stupid cat!” She seethed, being only a few feet away from Adrien. He faked confusion.

 

“I’m not a cat?” He said, it coming out more like a question.

 

Marinette jabbed her finger into his bare chest, and Adrien figured everything out, Marinette was just being protective.

 

“I can’t believe you lied to me—“ Her sentence broke as she let out a loud sob, as tears pooled in her eyes. “You said after I throw my lucky charm in the air, your wounds go away.”

 

Everything clicked in Adrien’s mind— Marinette wasn’t just being protective, she’s Ladybug! His super badass, superhero partner.

 

“I did it so you wouldn’t worry, M’Lady.” His featured softened and he lifted his hand to wipe a fallen tear with his thumb, his hand stilled. 

 

Marinette punched his shoulder and buried her face into it.

“I don’t need you to protect me, I need you to not di—“ She stopped herself, Adrien- Chat Noir- whoever he was, he wasn’t allowed to die. “-Disappear.” She corrected.

 

She started crying into his shoulder so Adrien secured his arm’s grip on her lower stomach, his lady wasn’t going anywhere. He buried his face into her hair, letting in the scent of salt water, baked goods and sunscreen. 

 

“I love you Mari.” Adrien mumbled into Marinette’s hair, it was near her ear so he hoped she’d heard it.

 

“Love you too, Kitty.” She grinned into his shoulder as she felt him kiss the top of her head, then they realized where they were.

 

“Oh shit.”


End file.
